Coklat Termanis
by Witte Lelie
Summary: Mello bosan dengan coklat? Bagaimanakah cara Matt agar Mello menjadi penggila coklat lagi? WARNING: OOC, Yaoi. Don't like, don't read!


**Death Note **

**by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

******Coklat Termanis**

******by Shiroi Yuri  
**

**

* * *

Pagi hari di Whammy House..**

"Pagi, Matt.." sapa pemuda berambut blonde dengan tampang lesu.

"Pagi juga, Mello." sahut Matt, seraya sibuk berkutat dengan PSP kesayangannya. "Lho? Kau kenapa? Sakit?" lanjutnya sambil memalingkan wajah pada Mello dan menghentikan aktifitasnya, setelah ia tahu ada yang aneh dengan temannya itu.

"Tidak, aku baik." jawab Mello datar.

Ia berjalan sedikit terhuyung-huyung mendekati kulkas, membukanya, dan mempedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kulkas yang dipenuhi oleh coklat-coklat kesukaannya. Namun anehnya ia acuh saja terhadap semua coklat yang biasa ia lahap dengan semangatnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Matt keheranan. Merasa Mello yang hari ini tidak seperti Mello yang biasanya.

"Hei, kau yakin jika kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Matt dengan nada khawatir.

Mello menutup pintu kulkas, dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda ber-goggle itu.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja! Harus berapa kali kuulang perkataan itu agar kau percaya, hah?!"

"Iya iya, aku percaya. Hanya saja yang membuatku heran, kenapa kau tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan coklat-coklat yang ada di kulkas itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku sudah bosan.." jawab Mello enteng.

Matt tersentak mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Hah?! Apa?!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah tuli ya Matt, pergi ke THT sana!"

"Tidak, aku dengar kok. Tapi ku tak yakin jika kau mengatakannya. Jadi coba ulangi lagi perkataanmu tadi."

"A-ku su-dah bo-san de-ngan cok-lat!"

"Oh Tuhan.. Kau yakin?" tanya Matt dengan tampang harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban yang datang dari mulut Mello.

"Yeah, aku yakin."

"Jadi kau tak akan makan coklat lagi?"

"Ya.."

"Benarkah??"

"Ya.."

"Serius??"

"Iya, bodoh! Sudahlah, kau tak perlu ambil pusing dengan semua itu."

"Tapi.. Jika kau tidak makan coklat lagi rasanya bukan Mello yang kukenal."

"Oh Matt sayang, kau hanya tinggal beradaptasi saja. Apa susahnya sih?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya kenal Mello yang penggila coklat. Aku tak kenal Mello manapun selain Mello yang suka coklat!"

"Ah, terserahlah.." ujar Mello malas. Kemudian pemuda berambut blonde itu berjalan menuju kamarnya sekaligus kamar Matt pula.

"Baiklah Mello. Aku akan membuat kau menjadi penggila coklat lagi. Apapun caranya, akan kulakukan! Apapun!!" gumam Matt dengan seringai iblis yang terpampang diwajahnya.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Siang harinya, Matt memutuskan untuk mengajak Mello berjalan-jalan. Ia tahu, Mello pasti merasa jenuh jika berdiam diri seharian tanpa ada kegiatan yang berarti. Matt pun menghampiri pintu kamar tidur mereka dan membukanya. Nampaklah lelaki berwajah manis tersebut yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan barbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Mello.."

"Ya ada apa, Matt?" sahut Mello, memalingkan wajahnya pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Kemana, hm?"

Matt mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Ke taman atau ke Mall mungkin."

"Hmm, ya baiklah. Kebetulan aku sedang jenuh, dan butuh refreshing."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang, ya?"

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." kata Mello. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil jaket kulitnya dan beberapa barang yang penting seperti dompet dan handphone. "Ayo berangkat!" ujarnya lagi.

Kemudian Duo M itu pun pergi berjalan-jalan sejenak, sekedar menghilangkan kepenatan ataupun berbelanja dipusat pertokoan. Namun siapa sangka, dibalik semua itu sebenarnya Matt merencanakan sesuatu. Rencana agar Mello bisa menjadi maniak coklat lagi.

Mereka berdua berkunjung ke toko game, Matt membeli game Call of Duty terbaru dan beberapa game lainnya. Dilanjutkan dengan kunjungan ke beberapa tempat lainnya.

*******

"Hei Matt, aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Uhm, baiklah. Aku tahu cafe yang makanannya enak disekitar sini."

"Oke, tunggu apa lagi. Perutku sudah mengaung-ngaung nih!" kata Mello sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Iya iya, sabarlah." ujar Matt. Sesaat nampak diwajahnya seringai yang sedikit menakutkan. Namun segera ia hilangkan, agar tak memancing rasa curiga dari Mello.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju cafe yang dimaksud Matt. Sesampainya, tanpa basa-basi mereka memasuki cafe tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan meja, Mello langsung menyambar daftar menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan. Pandangannya terpaku, Mello terdiam sejenak.

"Cafe macam apa ini, hah?! Masa makanan dan minumannya berbau coklat semua?!" tanya Mello kepada Matt dengan setengah berteriak.

"Eh, bukannya kau suka yang berbau coklat kan? Makanya ku ajak kau kesini." sahut lelaki perokok berat itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hei hei, bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau sudah bosan dengan coklat. Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Matt?!"

"Oh, kukira itu hanya bercanda."

"Che!! Dasar!!" umpat Mello kesal. Matt hanya tersenyum sambil bertopang dagu melihat tingkah Mello. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi lelaki blonde yang tempramental itu.

"Jadi, kau jadi makan atau tidak nih?"

"Iya, apa boleh buat. Lagipula aku sudah sangat lapar."

Matt melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat, dan pelayan pun menghampiri mereka berdua. Setelah selesai memesan, si pelayan pergi berlalu untuk membuatkan pesanan. Matt sedikit kecewa, karena yang dipesan Mello hanyalah seporsi Pancake Blueberry TANPA ada campuran coklat sedikitpun dimakanan tersebut.

Beberapa saat mereka menunggu, diselingi sedikit obrolan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Hingga pesanan mereka datang. Tanpa babibu Mello melahap makanannya bagaikan orang yang tak makan selama sebulan.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Malam harinya di Whammy House..**

Setelah berfikir keras tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Mello menjadi penggila coklat lagi, akhirnya Matt mendapatkan suatu ide yang cukup gila (menurut author). Matt yakin jika cara tersebut sangat jitu, dan ia tak sabar untuk segera mencobanya. Seringai iblis muncul lagi diwajahnya.

Muncullah Mello yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana boxer. Handuk yang bertengger dipundaknya, dan rambutnya yang basah menandakan jika ia baru selesai mandi. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri kulkas, mengambil sebotol minuman didalamnya, lalu meneguk minuman tersebut.

"Hahh, segarnya.."

Matt menatap temannya itu lekat-lekat, wajahnya seakan menahan sesuatu didalam pikirannya. Matt lalu bertanya dengan agak ragu pada Mello,

"Ehm Mells, kau yakin tak akan makan coklat lagi??"

"Ya ampun, Matt! Harus berapa kali ku katakan iya, hah?!"

Matt bangkit dari posisi duduknya di sofa, berjalan mendekati Mello dengan tampang serius. Tangan kirinya mengambil sebatang coklat yang masih terbungkus rapi dari saku belakang celananya. Tubuhnya terus saja mendekati Mello, dan Mello tentu saja menghindar dengan berjalan kebelakang. Hingga pada akhirnya, Mello terjebak diantara tembok dengan Matt. Ia sudah tak bisa menghindar lagi.

"A-apa yang m-mau k-kau lakukan p-padaku?" tanya Mello heran sekaligus ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di leher putih mulusnya.

"Tenanglah.. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali seperti dulu."

Tangan kanan Matt menyentuh pipi Mello dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia membuka bungkusan coklat, dan memakan coklatnya. Sejenak, ia membiarkan coklat meleleh didalam mulutnya. Wajah Matt makin mendekat dengan wajah Mello. Keringat dingin makin deras pula mengucur dileher jenjang pemuda berambut blonde tersebut. Kedua tangan Matt memegangi kepala bagian belakang sahabatnya itu. Agar ia tak dapat menghindar darinya.

Dalam hitungan detik, bibir Matt telah menyentuh bibir Mello. Lidahnya bergerak-gerak, berusaha menembus pertahanan bibir Mello yang masih tertutup rapat. Dan akhirnya Mello pun memberikan sedikit celah, karena ia lelah untuk terus menahan lidah Matt yang semakin ganas saja. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oelh Matt. Dengan sigap ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut temannya itu, bergerak dengan lincah menelusuri setiap sudut mulut Mello.

Rasa manis dari coklat yang ia makan telah memenuhi bibirnya dan bibir Mello. Sesekali terdengar desahan, yang menandakan jika mereka menikmatinya. Untuk beberapa menit mereka bercumbu, hingga akhirnya keduanya melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Dikarenakan kebutuhan akan oksigen.

"Jadi, kau berubah fikiran?" tanya Matt dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana ya? Hmm.." sesaat Mello berfikir, "Jika melakukannya seperti tadi sih, mungkin aku akan berubah fikiran."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu akan kulakukan." kata Matt dengan seringai dan tampang mesumnya.

"Matt.."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih ya. Tadi adalah coklat termanis yang pernah kurasakan."

**FIN**

(A/N) Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aneh ya? Maaf, maklum saya baru pertema kali bikin fict yaoi dengan adegan Lime pula. Oleh karena itu, diharapkan bantuannya dari para senpai sekalian dengan cara mereview. Semoga dapat menjadi lebih baik lagi dimasa depan. Oke?

**Review?**


End file.
